Stormfall: Saga of Survival Wiki
Welcome to the Stormfall: Saga of Survival Wiki Stormfall: Saga of Survival is a prototype fantasy survival RPG mobile game set in the Stormfall universe. Join us on our development journey. Greetings, exiles! It’s only been a month since the global release of Stormfall: Saga of Survival, and yet we already see a wonderful community that creates videos, fansites, and fanfiction! We are honoured and grateful to have you all as our players. It is no exaggeration to say that your suggestions and feedback always help us improve the game. This is exactly the sort of atmosphere we want to maintain in our community, that is why we’ve decided to share our plans for future updates. You can find a Development Map below, complete with a full list of features we are currently working on! Horse. Right now the Stable cannot be crafted, as certain materials are not yet in the game. But we are planning to release this feature in the near future so that every Exile can have their own personal pony to travel around. Be sure to collect as many of the required resources as possible in the meanwhile! And just as a nice little bonus, when the Horse is made available we also plan to make Sinew a more frequent resource drop in different locations. Weapons and Clothes Upgrade. We are planning to launch this feature in the near future. Once we do, you will be able to upgrade your weapons and clothes to a higher level. In turn, that will increase the stats of those items and even their durability. Daily Quests and Challenges will see some significant changes in one of the upcoming updates. Without spoiling too much, the quests are going to be more diverse and more interesting. And the rewards will increase according to the difficulty of the quest. Medium Chest. Right now we have the Small Chest and we have the Trunk. Alas, no golden middle. That is going to change soon with the upcoming introduction of the Medium Chest (or whatever we will call that in the end)! Selling and Exchanging Items. This is pretty much what is says on the tin. We plan to give our exiles an opportunity to sell or exchange the items or resources they do not need. New NPCs. We want to add a variety of new enemies to the game. These will include Goblins and Skeletons among other aggressive beasts! Clans. The next update will dramatically expand the limits of player interaction in the game. In addition to the Clan Chat, you will also be able to share resources with your Clanmates. And as a grand long-term plan, we want to introduce a Clan Fortress in the future. Building that will require all members of the Clan to cooperate. New Dungeons. Dungeons are going to be reworked as well. We want to make them look truly epic and sinister. The current plan is to create several monster-filled stages that Exiles will have to brave to get their treasure. PVP and Co-op. This is one of the features we are most excited about. Soon enough, exiles will be able to raid each other’s homes or, if they choose the path of cooperation, brave the dangers of the forgotten Catacombs and other challenges together! Time-sensitive Events. These events will appear on the global map for limited periods of time. We really want to make them fun and thematic as well! Skills. This feature is still in early development. But we want to give you a chance to tailor your Exile’s skills to your liking. So things like fighting, crafting, sneaking, cooking, and so on are all going to be on the table. Familiars. Not all beasts in the Eastern Marches are hostile. Some mythical creatures can be domesticated. Imagine your own faithful companion such as a griffin, a phoenix or a fairy assisting your Exile with crafting, fighting and carrying loot! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse